We're Not in Smallville Anymore
by Dataphenom77
Summary: Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana are transported to another place. Somewhere where Clark's power's are void. Will he get them back? Will he even care?


DISCLAIMER : I do not claim to own any of the characters directly from smallville, as thoughs are obviously owned by WB. As for any character from my personal writings of "Ecco" are owned by me :-) Example : Clark and Co. = WB, Seth and Co. = MINE! So, hope you enjoy what you read.  
  
Additional Info : Due to the fact that many characters in this Fic are of my own imagination, I will be putting up a website for character Bio's soon. As of the moment, I have no time due to work! BLAH! Just for a rough idea of what is going on and where this fic is going, there is a brief description.  
  
Short and Brief Description : During a freak accident, Clark and Company are transported to another place. Possibly an AU, possible another time... you will just have to find out. In this universe/time, Clark's power's are void. Will they come back? Will he even miss them? Original Characters include Seth, Alex, Kelli, and Chris. More to be added as needed. So.. let us begin. Also, this is my first Fan Fic that I have chosen to post ANYWHERE. So reviews are very much welcome, and flames will be taken lightly.   
  
It was late one night and a huge storm had just rolled into Smallville. Clark, sitting at his house, was viewing the lightning through his telescope off of the horizon when his cellphone began to ring. He glanced down at his caller ID, and noticed it was Lana. He put the phone back on its holster, not wanting to answer. Lana had upset him lately, she had been spending less and less time with him, and more and more time with a new kid, Steven, who had just moved to Smallville from Metropolis. The ringing stopped, and Clark let out a sigh. After a moment, his phone began to ring again, and when he looked down, it was Lana yet again. After another sigh he decided to answer the phone.  
  
"Hey Clark!! Its Lana!" she was overzealous.  
  
"Yup, I figured that when I saw your name on my caller ID," Clark was not.  
  
"Oh... yah. Well hey, look, me, Chloe, and Pete decided we were gonna watch some scary movies and order a pizza from Tommaselli's. I thought you might like to come!"  
  
"No thanks Lana. I think I'm going to just hang out here for the night."  
  
"Oh come on Clark! Don't be a party pooper. Plus, it's New York Style pizza, the place just opened up a coupla days ago and Pete says they're great. PLEASE!!!! Its on me, you dont even have to pitch in for the pizza!!"  
  
Clark thought about it for a short while. It wasn't really about the money at all... but the fact that Lana was going to pay for him was a change, and he liked it. Maybe she was coming off of her Steven thing.  
  
"Fine, what time will you guys be over there?"  
  
"Well, Pete just picked up Chloe, and they are heading over to my house, so you can head on over."  
  
"I'll be over in a little bit then. Bye" Clark hung up, not trying to be rude, just cought up in watching the storm.  
  
Its so amazing. How powerful a storm can be. Lighting is such a cut and dry thing, it strikes, and then it thunder's. A powerful force.  
  
20 Minutes later :   
  
Clark approached Lana's door, before he had a chance to knock, Lana swung open the door and stepped forward hugging him. He tried to hug her in return, but found it difficult due to the box he was carrying. Lana stepped back and took the box from his hands.  
  
"A Quiji board?" Lana looked surprised, she never figured Clark would be into something like that.  
  
"Yah, I saw it on top of a shelf in the coat closet about a month or two ago. Apparently my parents were into it, ya know, back when they were still young. When you called and said it was going to be a scary movie night, I figured this would put us in the mood."  
  
Lighting Struck as he finished his sentence, making lana jump backwards behind the door.   
  
"AH! Oh my gah! Okay, inside. Now please. This whole storm is making me feel weird!!!"  
  
Once inside, and after all the greeting were done, Clark sat down at the table, taking out the Quiji board and unfolding it in the center of the table.  
  
"Wow, Clark Kent playing with a Quiji board. Starting to get into the Wall of Weird mode arent ya? You're hooked on the unexplainable!!!" Chloe said as she set her hands on Clark's shoulder's from behind. Smiling her brilliant smile as she sat down to the right of Clark, Pete opposite her, and Lana Opposite Clark.  
  
"I know!" Lana snapped her fingers and she pushed her chair out from under her slightly and ran into the next room. The rest of the group just looked at each other, wondering what had come to her. She yelled from a hallway "Chloe, turn out the all the lights down there would ya?" Chloe looked at Pete, then Clark, questionably. She shrugged, "Why not?" And reached over the back of her chair, flicking the switches for the downstairs living room and kitchen. Now sitting in complete dark, The three just sat and wondered. Seconds later, a flicker of light was coming around the corner, Lana's face was lit up by a tray with five candles on it. She held the tray with one hand and distributed the candles around the room, and put one on the table. "Set's the mood!" She smiled, due to the light, almost an evil smile.   
  
"Well, Lets do this!" Pete reached out and set his pointer and middle finger of both hands next to each other on the Quiji piece. The rest followed in suit.  
  
"So, who is going to ask the first question?" Clark asked, looking around at his friends.  
  
"I guess I will," Chloe let out a slight chuckle before slowing to think about what to ask. "Okay. I know." She cleard her throat, and gazed upon her friends at the table. "I am asking anyone who is listening beyond the realm of the living, " Clark turned his head slightly towards Chloe, and smiled slightly, he knew that she would enjoy this. " Please answer this question. I want to know if there is life beyond Earth. Are there other planets that have spawned life, are there other Universe's other than ours?"  
  
Silence. All that was heard was the rain slamming down on the roof of Lana's home. The Quiji piece slowly started to move. "Stop moving it Chloe!" Lana said. "It's Not me!!! Its Clark!"   
  
"Not me, must be Pete!" Clark answered, Pete nodding his head, looking like he had just seen a ghost, the Quiji piece was headed for the "YES" in the corner of the board when it happened.   
  
The whole house was engulfed in light. Straight through the window lightning struck the ancient piece of metal that the group had all had their hands on. Clark felt a familiar surge run through his body as his head, as well as the others, shot backwards forcing them to look skyward. And then... It was black.  
  
When Clark awoke, he was laying ontop of the hood of a car. He jumped up, wondering if he was having a bad dream. And looked around. He was behind a building in a small parking lot full of about six car's. He slid off of the hood of the car, looking around for his friends. When his feet hit the pavement, a man about 10 feet away from him smoking a cigarette jumped.   
  
"Whoa! Chill out! What are you doing ontop of Alex's car man?" The guy was wearing a t-shirt, it read "Ecco Music" and his nametag said "Seth". He was about as tall as Clark, Dark brown hair and eyes. Seth had a slightly darker skin tone than Clarks.  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
And where are my friends?  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I just couldn't help it. I plan on updating EXTREMELY soon, as in within 24 hours 


End file.
